No correspondido
by DNath
Summary: Rin y Len son dos caras de la misma moneda, el reflejo del sexo opuesto a través del espejo, y su lazo es irrompible. "Ah, si tan solo pudieras comprender mis sentimientos hacia ti...harías que me fuera mas fácil confesarme." / Un regalo para KimiNoHana


**B-Bueno, este es mi primer fic y espero realmente que les agrade.**

 **Los personajes de Vocaloid no son para nada de mi propiedad, al igual quea canción "Magnet"**

 **Este fic es un regalo a KimiNoHana por su cumpleaños, espero que la pases muy bien y lo siento por no haberlo podido subir antes. Esta actividad fue patrocinada por el foro Anteiku.**

* * *

No es ningún secreto que Len se desvive por su querida hermana pequeña, decir que la quiere es muy poco y decir que la ama demasiado, así que simplemente han optado por creer que es lo más preciado para el rubio.

Tampoco es un secreto los líos amorosos en los que se ven envueltos varios de los "vocaloids", pues al ser inmortales sus pensamientos sobre los demás sueles cambiar a largo plazo pero también son injustamente juzgados al decir que no tienen emociones en absoluto.

Todos saben que los gemelos Kagamine son dos partes de un mismo ser, son el reflejo del otro y por eso comparten un lazo inquebrantable e inamovible que ha perdurado por años, a pesar de eso nadie nunca ha creído posible que desarrollen sentimientos como el amor hacia el otro. Ninguno sabe lo equivocados que están.

Porque a pesar de que todo eso nunca se han puesto a pensar en los sentimientos de Kagamine Rin; la diva, hermana mayor, la oveja obscura para muchos, exigente y malcriada...Si, aunque a veces parezca que tiene un corazón de obsidiana no es así.

En sus ojos azules se refleja el anhleo a aquello que nunca podrá tener en sus manos, de sus finos labios salen palabras que no tienen porque ser ciertas todo el tiempo y sus brazos se han quedado en espera de un abrazo vacío que nunca llegara.

La chica rubia de mirada desafiante siempre ha jurado estar enamorada de Kaito, pocos saben que esto se debe a la envidia latente que le tiene a Miku por siempre ser el centro de la atención, porque si bien admira al chico de bufanda azul no podría llamar a aquello un amor no correspondido. Que Miku y Rin pelean por Kaito puede ser algo que todos consideren verídico pero que en la realidad es completamente falso, ambas simplemente desean llamar la atención de otra persona. Ambas acaban sufriendo.

Por eso un día en el que los demás habían optado por salir por un helado ellas se habían quedado solas en la sala de estar y sin saber como acabaron componiendo una canción en la que plasmaban todos sus sentimientos. Magnet.

 _ **Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón, para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión, sin notarlo un día cual mariposa me posé en tu flor, pobre e ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor.**_

 _ **Se me escapan de las manos tanta miel roba de mis labios la tentación, dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel, no olvidarás nuestro fogoso amor.**_

Una hermosa canción que hablaba sobre un amor prohibido por la sociedad, asqueroso a los ojos ajenos, incomprendido por la mitad del mundo...Era sin lugar a dudas una idea preciosa pero tenia un gran falló... Ambas no la podían cantar con sentimiento pues la canción hablaba de un amor mutuo y lo que ellas vivían era mas bien un amor prohibido Y no correspondido.

Así que la canción pronto se convirtió en un éxito vacío. Pues en el amor se necesitan a ambas personas o no puede valer.

Rin miraba ensoñada hacia su hermano gemelo, imaginando como serian las cosas si tan solo pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos y prometerle que aunque todo el mundo estuviera en su contra él la iba a seguir amando. Protegiendo. Queriendo.

Suspiro, comprendiendo de inmediato que ese amor nunca se iba a dar. Eran hermanos. No más. Y quizás era hora de acpetarlo antes de estropear su relación o acabar quebrándose.

Len Kagamine por su parte mantenía la mirada fija en algún punto imaginario de la habitación pensando que tal vez lo mejor seria renunciar a esos insanos sentimientos que tenia hacia su hermanita pues estos solo los llevarían en un mal camino.

En ningún momento ninguno de los dos se atrevió a pensar en que pasaría si su amor fuera uno correspondido, ninguno quería arriesgarse en confesar su amor y acabar de mandar todo al carajo, ninguno retracto la intención de alejarse.

Así que continuarían viviendo aquella condena inmortal sin poder verse ni hablarse sinceramente, no estaban destinados a estar juntos y quizá algún día encontrarían a alguien mas indicado, aunque esto era poco probable.

Tal vez algún día, en un mundo mas tolerante y abierto se atreverían a expresar aquello que los carcomía lentamente por dentro. Solo tenian que tener paciencia y esperar, hay muchas cosas peores que simplemente un amor mal correspondido.


End file.
